A moment in time
by A for Antechinus
Summary: Various one shot's of Gibbs and Abby as friends and crossing that line into lovers. Based on the prompts on the Gibbs/Abby shippers fan forum Hiatus 2015 tags.
1. It's been too long

It's been too long

You breath out slowly and try to concentrate yet again, but it's been 3 hours since your last caf pow and your brain is starting to fade. Normally you would have a spare, but that was the one you drank 3 hours ago. If you had the chance to run to the café and buy one, you would, but you are snowed under with work. Plus Gibbs is out in the field, so that rules him out.

You close your eyes for a moment, letting the music wash over you, hopping that the heavy beats will revive you just as the caffeine does. When you open your eyes there is a caf pow in front of you. For a second you think that you must be imagining it. Then you smell the scent of sawdust and you spin around. Gibbs is standing in front of you with a gorgeous smile on his face, you are pulling him into a hug without even thinking about it.

After you have hugged him tightly, you let him go, before you can speak though, he starts.

"Thought you might be needing a caf pow." He says smiling.

"You have no idea" you say quickly before spinning back around to the caf pow, picking it up and taking a sip of that glorious red liquid. As soon as it hits your tongue you almost groan out of appreciation. You turn back around whilst taking another sip and see Gibbs is still smiling. For a moment you stare at him, whilst taking another sip of your drink. He doesn't move or look away, rather he continues to stare intensely at you. Finally you put the caf pow back on the counter and you can feel the caffeine starting to work.

"So what have you got for me Abbs" he asks and now with the caf pow in the system you can begin to function again, so you rattle off the results to an amused Gibbs. After you finish the results he leans in gently and kisses you on the cheek.

"Good work Abbs" he whispers before leaving quickly.

You smile at the kiss and words before taking another sip of Caf Pow.


	2. Gunshot

**_Hi all, thanks for the reviews and alerts. It is really appreciated. Here is another short drabble._**

You walk into the lab and automatically look for Abby, but you can't see her, so you walk a bit further in, turning down the music as you pass the stereo. Another few steps in and you see her in the ballistics lab, she's turned away from you, ear muffs on and from the position of her arms you know she is testing a gun. Hopefully the gun that is from your case.

You watch as she shoots two more rounds and then puts the gun down, she turns around and jumps slightly as she sees you standing there.

"You scared me" she signs and you smile in reply.

"Sorry" you say, followed a second later by another movement of hands

"You got results for me?."

She smiles and her hands start moving again, your eyes automatically following her hands and picking up the words. The gun is the murder weapon, and it has the petty officers that you've currently got in custody prints all over it.

"Looks like he's our guy gibbs" Abby signs, before letting herself out of the lab and into the main section of the lab.

"Missed signing Gibbs" Abby's voice says and you smile.

"It has been a while" you answer back, signing the last words.

She steps up to you and you lean in to kiss her on the cheek, whilst making a sign with your hand and placing it to her chest.

It's only because you're so close that you here her breath hitch when your hand comes into contact with her body, and you almost stop breathing at the thoughts filter through your mind, as to why her breath hitched.

You stand there for what seems like an eternity, neither of you moving.

She is the one to make the first move, turning her head slightly to the left, she kisses your cheek and for a moment more you both stand still whilst her hand comes up and makes the gesture of 'mine' on your chest. You wait only a second after she has finished moving her hand into the gesture on your chest, before you move your head just a little more to the left and you gently press your lips to hers, kissing her ever so gently.

She kisses you back almost instantly and you can't help but increase the urgency as the desire for her takes over your body, she stumbles back and you follow her to the wall, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her harder. Moments blur together, and you only break the kiss as the need for air becomes apparent.

"Abbs" you breathe out raggedly, leaning your forehead against hers.

She doesn't reply but kisses you again. One kiss leading into another and you lose track of time, all that's important is that she keeps kissing you. You're just starting to get hard enough for her to feel when she pulls away.

Her eyes are dark with lust, and you know that your eyes mirror hers, you're both breathing heavy and it takes all of your self-constraint not to pull her back into another kiss.

You're just about to lean into another kiss when your phone rings, groaning you take a step back and answer the phone.

"Gibbs"

It's Tony on the other end, asking if you have a match? You affirm and then end the call.

You stare at Abby for a moment, both of you knowing that you have to go back to work.

"Finish the case, and I'll bring some dinner over?" she asks smiling.

You nod and kiss her on the lips once more before heading back out of the lab.

You've only just gotten out of the shower when you hear the door open and Abby calls out. By the time you get downstairs the pizza is on the coffee table in the lounge room and Abby is curled up on the couch waiting for you.

You both eat your fill and then she curls up next to you, you look at her for a moment, before her gaze connects with yours and she leans in to kiss you.


	3. I miss you

You wake slowly and blink against the bright sunlight. For the first time in over 3 weeks, the alarm hasn't woken you, and you feel refreshed. You stretch and smile at the thought of having 2 days off.

Taking the first sip of coffee, you wonder what to do. You only think for a moment before a memory comes floating to the surface.

 _You had been in Abby's lab, she had just given you the results you wanted and was just about to lean into kiss her cheek when she signs_

' _I miss you'_

 _You kiss her cheek before you reply in sign._

" _I know, miss you too, but we've both been flat out with work' you say and she sighs knowing that for the last two and a half weeks you've not been able to chat or see each other outside of work due to the sheer number of cases._

" _I know, I just, it's been 16 days since we've talked outside of work. I miss you'_

That was Thursday and today is Sunday, Abby had mentioned going to an early church service today, checking the clock, she should almost be home.Hitting speed dial on your phone, it rings for a moment before she picks up.

"Gibbs hey"

"Hey Abbs, how was church?"

"It was good, have we got another case?" she questions.

"Nope, was just wondering if you wanted to go to the diner for breakfast?"

"Of course, I've just gotten home, so ready when you are."

"Pick you up in 15 mins?"

"See you then Gibbs' she says before hanging up.

15 minutes later you are knocking on her door, and she opens it smiling.

"Gibbs" she says quickly enveloping you in a hug, which you happily return

"Ready to go?" you ask as she steps back from the hug.

She nods and picks up her purse from the ground before following you out to the truck. The trip to the diner is quick and Abby fills the journey with chatter.

You both talk over breakfast, enjoying the company of each other. After a final coffee, you pay the bill and wander out of the diner into the brilliant sunlight.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day Abbs?" you ask, heading for the truck.

"Gotta go food shopping, then I will probably be doing some cooking."

"Want some company whilst food shopping?" You ask, thinking of the bare cupboards at home.

Her smile widens and you can't help but grin.

The shopping doesn't take long, and soon enough you are arriving back at her apartment. As you pull up, she looks at you.

"Come up, I want to make biscuits and you need some." She says and you nod your head, not being able to say no to Abby.

You follow her up and after putting all the cold food in the fridge, she makes you a coffee and directs you to a chair where she makes you sit whilst she makes the cookies. She continues to maintain the chatter and you add words when required. Once done, she hands you one and they are warm and delicious, as you say so, Abby lights up and gives you a quick hug, almost making you over balance on the stool that you are sitting on.

You help her make a pasta for lunch and then you both sit down and enjoy the meal. Once you've finished that, she makes a coffee for the both of you and you both head into the lounge room and sit on the couch, she curls up next to you and you put your arm around her, holding her close.

For a few minutes you are both silent, before Abby speaks.

"I've missed you Gibbs"

"Missed you to Abbs" you say before hugging her a bit more tightly and kissing her on the head before lapsing back into comfortable silence whilst finishing the coffee.

Once you're done, she takes both empty cups and places them on the coffee table, moving back, she turns around slightly so she is looking up at you. She raises her hand gently and cups your cheek, slowly she moves closer to you and you know what's coming, but you are powerless to stop it. Her kiss is slow and gentle, and you kiss her back with the same gentleness and slowness. Seconds blur and one kiss leads into another. She turns her body a bit more so her body is flush against yours and she is kissing you more urgently, you respond pulling her impossibly closer. You're not sure how long you stay there kissing her, but eventually she turns her head from the next kiss and leads you to her bedroom.

Afterwards, lying entangled with her and with the blankets warming your cooling bodies, you kiss her again once and count your lucky stars that you found her.


	4. Coffee

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic so far. It is helping improve my confidence from 'I can hardly write, to maybe I can write" Sorry I haven't uploaded in the last couple of weeks, work has been intense and my few days off have been super busy._

For you, coffee and Abby are forever linked together.

You had all had a few rough days with case after case not ending well, finally you have gotten home with a few days off. A couple of hours later, you hear Abby come down the stairs, she has a coffee in one hand and a caf pow in the other. You had decided against bourbon tonight, you hadn't been sure why, but as you here her coming down the stairs, you knew that somehow you had been waiting for her to arrive and you didn't want to be drunk when she did.

She sets the coffee down next to you and retreats back onto the stairs, sitting down and taking a sip of her caf pow. You continue to finish the toy you're working on, Abby doesn't say anything, instead she reads an article. By the time you finish the toy, the coffee is almost cold, you take a sip and then finish the entire cup. You walk over to Abby and pull her up. You hug her tightly, wanting to thank her for coming over, for knowing that you needed her company, but unable to get the words out past the lump in your throat.

For what seems a like a lifetime, she returns your hug and then she turns her head and kisses your cheek gently. Turning her head a bit more, she briefly kisses you on the mouth, before quickly pulling away. You are too shocked to respond, and she turns, already taking a step up the stairs and away from you before you realise what is happening. You grab her hand and twirl her around, stepping up to her you pulling her in for a kiss. You can taste the caf pow on her lips and something that is uniquely Abby. You kiss her until neither of you can breathe, when you break for breath, you lean your head against hers. Once you have gotten your breath back and kissed her again, you lead her up the stairs and to the couch where you talk quietly for a little while before she kisses you again and you lead her to your bedroom.


	5. Birthday

_**Hi all, my aplogies for not updating in so long... lesson 1 don't put even a drop of water on your laptop, it will kill the computer. All my writing for this fic, was on above computer and I've only just gotten the chance to transfer the hard drive over. Life's also been incredibly busy and I can't believe that it is already July! Where is the year going? Anyway hope you enjoy, I shall update soon.**_

You lay back smiling, as Abby curls up next to you and slowly falls into sleep, but you don't sleep, your mind wandering back over the years. This moment has taken over a decade to come, but it was worth every moment of waiting.

The first year, her birthday comes around only 7 months after you've started working with Abby. It's common knowledge that she really celebrates her birthday. As you've formed a friendship, you ask her for dinner the night before her birthday. The meal is good and you enjoy a nice night out with a friend.

The next year, she has just broken up with another boyfriend, so you once again ask her out the night before her birthday. You take her out to a nice restaurant which you both enjoy. By the end of the night, she is smiling again and you drop her off, glad that the spark has returned to her eyes.

The third year, she comes up to you three days before her birthday and asks if you're taking her to dinner. You nod and she smiles and bounces back down to her lab.

The fourth year, you are in Mexico. You call her and you can tell from her voice that she is holding back tears, but still she talks quickly, filling you in on everything as if she is worried that you will suddenly hang up.

The fifth year, you've only been back a few months, still mending your friendship with Abby. So you take Abby to her favourite place and by the end of the night, you can feel the friendship between you both take one more step back to what it used to be.

The sixth year, your friendship is even stronger than before. Dinner is a fun night of laughter and good food followed by a couple of bourbon's and some work on the boat back at your house, with Abby crashing in the spare bedroom.

By the seventh year, Abby is waiting by your desk when you come back from interviewing a guy. You're exhausted and need a clean shower, so you take Abby back to your place so you can have a quick shower. You're exhausted and would love nothing more than a night in with your boat, but this is Abby and it's the night before her birthday, you have to take her out for dinner, its tradition. So you make the effort to go out, instead of taking up Abby's offer of take away. You find that once out, you actually enjoy yourself and you both end up having a good night.

The eighth year, you're busy with work, and by extension Abby is also. Yet you manage to drop by the diner and pick up some food. Once back at NCIS, you take the food down to Abby's lab where you have an impromptu picnic dinner.

The ninth year, you let Abby choose the place and she takes you to her favourite bar, where you spend the night eating nachos and drinking. Waking up the next morning in the same bed, both with hangovers, you breathe a sigh of relief as you're both still dressed.

The tenth year is cause for celebration and you take Abby out to an expensive restaurant that you know she has wanted to go to for ages; this is followed by a night of dancing at her favourite night club, because only she could ever convince you to go to a nightclub.

It's the eleventh year that changes everything. Dinner starts as normal, perhaps your flirting is a bit more today, but you shrug it off. The two of you have always flirted so tonight should be no different.

She asks at the end of the night to crash at your place, as she wants the company. So you drive her back to your place and put the coffee on.

You chat as you drink the coffee, the conversation flowing freely, as it always does. Once finished Abby rinses the cups whilst you lock the house up. She uses the spare bathroom and is jumping into bed as you walk out of the bathroom.

She smiles up at you and snuggles further into the bed as you close curtains and turn the lights off, before you also get into bed.

You both fall asleep quickly and later you wake up to her being curled around you. You enjoy the feeling, but soon your bladder is protesting, you gently disentangle yourself and go to the loo. As you are climbing back into bed, you accidently wake Abby who looks up at you and smiles. You roll over to face her and she stares at you for a moment, before slowly leaning in to kiss you. The kiss starts soft and slow, but soon passion overrides you both and you she is pulling you on top of her. The attraction that you've been denying for years flares and it doesn't take long to sate both your immediate needs. Afterwards, Abby curls up to you and falls asleep.


	6. Patriotic

You hear the elevator bell chime, but don't look up. It isn't until someone comes into your squad room that you look up and see Abby standing there.

"What's up Abbs?" you ask, putting the report that you're reading through down.

The people are still protesting out the front and I caught the bus in today, when you're done could I grab a lift home, as I don't feel like confronting them." She asks quickly.

"Of course, I'll be another half an hour or so, I just need to finish up this report." You say smiling at her.

Thanks Gibbs" she says smiling at you and leaning down to give you a quick hug.

You return the hug and give her a quick kiss on the cheek, before she stands back up and walks back to the elevator.

40 minutes later, you walk into the Lab, turning down the music as you pass the stereo, you see Abby curled up in her office reading from a journal.

She looks up as she notices the music being lowered and her face brightens into a smile.

"Gibbs" she says getting up.

"Perfect timing, I've just finished reading the newest journal in forensic science."

"Was it good?" you ask.

"Yeah, there were one or two articles that I don't agree with, but it was a good publication." She says picking up her bag and walking over to you. As you turn around you put your arm around her and she snuggles against you. You climb into the car and as you go towards the exit you see Abby tense. The protestors see your car coming and point their signs towards you.

How can you not support the war and still be patriotic? You don't support the war, thus you don't support our troops, then you're not patriotic it's that simple" You hear a voice say turning around you see another agent speaking with Abby who has taking a step closer to him."

"I work at NCIS of course I support our troops, I just don't agree that we should be in this war"

"That doesn't make sense, how can you be against war and still work for the Navy, that's what the Navy is for!" the agent says, his voice rising. You don't consciously think about it, your body seems to have its own mind as you get up and walk towards the two people.

"I support the troops and the idea that sometimes we need to go to war. I just don't agree with this specific war" Abby says calmly.

"That's bullshit" the agent replies.

"Everything okay here Abbs" you say as you reach them before Abby can snap a response.

"Just a little disagreement with Agent White here" she says, her voice filled with annoyance.

Agent White looks at you and then back at Abby.

"Whatever" he says before finishing his drink and leaving the bar heading towards another group of agents.

"you ok?" you ask nudging Abby gently.

She stops staring at the departed agent and looks up at you.

"Could I grab a lift home Gibbs?" she asks quietly.

Come on" you say.

For the first five minutes she doesn't say anything, then she turns around.

"Is it hypocritical that I support the troops, but don't support the war?" she asks.

You shake your head and for a minute you are silent.

"It's not hypocritical Abbs"

"I didn't think so"

"He's not worth your time Abbs" you say gently glancing across at her.

"Oh I don't really care about what Agent White thinks" she says and smiles back at you.

By the time you get to her apartment fifteen minutes later, she is back to her normal perky self.

"Wanna grab take away and watch a movie Gibbs" Abby questions as you pull up.

You smile and nod following her to the front door. Abby opens the door and you follow her through the apartment into the kitchen where she turns the coffee percolator on. You make small talk whilst the coffee percolates. Once you have coffee in your hand she grabs a menu and you both decide on what to eat.

After she has placed the order, you both end up sitting on the couch with the t.v on, not that either of you are really paying attention to the t.v, your conversation never really stops. It's only interrupted by the doorbell. Abby returns with steaming bags of food. You watch as she manoeuvres around the table putting all the plates out and getting the cutlery and glasses from the kitchen. Settling back down on the couch, she moves up next to you so you can feel her body heat through your jeans.

You eat the meal in between talking, and you admit to yourself that your glad you stayed, it's better than just your thoughts and bourbon. Once the meal is finished, you leave the dishes on the coffee table and lean back into the couch, Abby snuggles into your side, your arm automatically goes around her shoulders and you pull her in close, kissing the top of her head. You stay like that for a while enjoying the company. Eventually Abby breaks the contact I've got some chocolate ice cream if you're interested?" she questions and you nod your head.

She comes back from the kitchen 5 minutes later with two bowls of ice cream decorated with chocolate sauce, a cherry and cream.

You've just finished your ice-cream when Abby looks at you and smiles coyly.

"What?" You question her with a mock stern look.

"You've got cream on your cheek"

You try to get it off, but from her smile you can tell you're not successful.

Abby grabs a napkin from the table and wipes off the offending cream. She puts the napkin down and slowly places her hand back up to your cheek.

You almost stop breathing as her warm hand caresses your cheek. She leans in and kisses your cheek and at that moment you do stop breathing. She places another kiss a bit lower on your cheek and then another again lower. You breathe out as she kisses the corner of your mouth. You both stay stationary for a moment then you turn your head ever so slightly and kiss her mouth. She kisses back gently for a moment before she kisses you more fervently. After what could be moments or minutes she climbs into your lap and deepens the kiss. You only break the kiss when your brains demands oxygen. She rests her forehead against yours and you can't help but smile.


	7. Love

You're not quite sure exactly when you fell in love with him, but somewhere along the line you did. There are a million little things he does that make you smile, and some even make your heart skip a beat.

Your friendship over the years had always been unique. You both flirted with each other with the cheek kisses, the smiles, the pre birthday dinners, the Valentine 's Day caf pows. You both seemed to know that you cared for each other deeply, but you never really talked about it. You both let other people think that you were a father/daughter relationship it was easier that way.

Even though you don't know the exact moment you fell in love with Gibbs, you do know the moment that you realised that you loved him beyond a friendship the Reynosa case. As even though you found out he was a cold blooded killer, you still loved him. You still remember that night, in your confusion, you had retrieved back to the safety ground of father/daughter that you had often found yourself in, but that look in his eyes when he you had said 'daughter' was enough for you to realise that he didn't see you that way at all, and really, you didn't want him to.

The next few weeks nothing was said about that moment, you both ignored it like you had for years. Finally just a little over a month later. You made your way down then basement steps; he didn't look up but called out a greeting. You sat on the bottom step for minutes, looking at him as he finished the piece of wood he was working on.

"What's up Abbs? He asks turning to look at you.

"You never said I was like a daughter to you"

He shakes his head. But stays silent for a minute more,

"No I didn't" he says with no emotion.

You take a deep breath and go over the words you're about to say for the thousandth time. As he doesn't seem to want to say any more, you screw up your courage and speak before you can talk yourself out of it.

"I've realised that I don't want to be a daughter figure in your life Gibbs, you mean too much to me for that" you say quickly without a breath. Suddenly you can't stay sitting, so you stand up and walk towards Gibbs, who is staring at you, almost uneasily.

"Then what do you want Abbs?" Gibbs asks quietly and you almost pick up a slight tremor in his voice.

You take the last few steps to him, before leaning up and whispering in his ear

"You", for a moment you stay there next to his ear, then slowly you tilt your head and kiss his cheek. You've only just put your lips to his cheek when he turns his head and captures your lips in a searing kiss. Pulling you close you kiss desperately for minutes, before needing to break for air. He leans his head against yours, neither of you speak, but a moment later he kisses you again.

 **Hi all,**

 **I am sorry that this has taken so long to update. Life has been pretty hectic as of late. I've come to the decision to put this story on hiatus for about 2 months. My life is hectic at the moment, and I'm about to start a new job as well. I will hopefully be back in March with lots of updates. I do promise to finish this 'story' in 2017, though.**

 **I want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favourite this story. It does really mean a lot to me, without you guys, I probably wouldn't continue to write, because I would think that I was so terrible, I shouldn't continue. But I mustn't be too bad, if people continue to read.** **So much love to you all.**


	8. Summer Fun

Abby looks at you and grins

"You've got ice cream on your cheek" she says with a smile and before you know it, she has leant over to wipe it off with a cloth. Her hand touches your cheek and you feel the shiver go through her, as the same time it goes through you.

For a moment neither of you move, you're not wanting to make a mistake, to put yourself on safe ground, you move your head slightly and kiss her hand.

She gasps and for a moment she stares at you, before her hand goes around the back of your head and she pulls you in for a kiss. It is hot and insistent and you respond automatically, years of pent up emotions coming through. It is only after you must break the kiss for oxygen that your brain catches up and you try to pull away.

Abby doesn't let you though.

She kisses you again and even though you try to stop and ask questions, you know it's already a lost battle. With Abby, it was always going to come to this.

 **Hi guys….. So, I said a month break in January and its now August… Two things really work and depression (which is finally lifting), so I can start writing again**

 **Also, don't spill water on your computer… it ruins it, and I have thus lost a couple of my stories for this story, plus the website that I had most of them on, no longer exists. So, I only have a couple of more chapters pre-written… the rest will have to be written from scratch.**


End file.
